Various approaches have been used for beam combining and splitting. A most common one has been a quad-combining prism. The "quad" prism (i.e., a four piece prism such four solid pieces, fluid-filled pieces or other sorts of media) has been difficult to fabricate and align for precise operation. Such prism is disclosed in U.S. patent application of Ser. No. 07/437,488.